


「龙龄车」memory

by myfsuqian



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfsuqian/pseuds/myfsuqian





	「龙龄车」memory

ˉ年轻气盛富二代客人龙x成熟沙雕贼会玩牛郎龄  
ˉ一发完纯车，419注意避雷。  
ˉ脏话预警，爽就完了。

这是王九龙第九次点9088的单了。

9088是mix的头牌，板着脸时A到爆炸，偏偏上了床又骚又浪。一双垂眼微微眯起来，含羞带怯的望着你，一副无辜又可人的情态，一准儿能把你勾到床上。

偏偏这人挑剔的很，伺候过的人各方面都不同，叫人琢磨不出来他究竟偏爱哪种。王九龙一早便听说过这人，陆陆续续的点了几次单都被婉拒，便也没了性质。他王九龙又不缺人，随便一挑都是个尤物，何须费时间在一个人身上。再说了，那些被轮流摆弄过的妓女，哪有那些纯情的不行的嫩模干着带劲。

王九龙这种人，从小便是一呼百应的。

直到王九龙有个哥们荣幸的被9088选中，进了人家的闺房，才晓得这mix的头牌到底是头牌，一颦一笑均是勾人的紧。身边那哥们还轻佻着描述9088在床上的骚浪劲儿，伺候的他有多么爽，王九龙忽然就听得有些不耐烦，皱着眉打断那人有些露骨的描述。

“怎么着啊大楠，你不是嫉妒我吧？没关系嗷，这9088不是谁都弄得到的 ，你肏不着别人也肏不着不是？”那人得意的笑着，身边一群人还在起哄。

王九龙是个禁不起激的，他从小便被宠着长大，想要什么都被人第一时间拿到手边，哪里受过这种气？“不就是9088吗，老子那是不想要。千人骑万人肏的婊子有什么金贵的？”

“说的轻巧，这9088可比那帮嫩模难搞的多。不是某些人有钱就行的”

“我这就点单！看看那9088有什么好的。”王九龙气红了脸，赌气般的点了9088的单。

三个小时，王九龙整整按了9088点单的屏幕8次，被婉拒了8次，身边的哥们眼里都是轻蔑。王九龙不死心，又按了一次 ，忐忑的等着系统通知。约莫着过了半小时，系统发来了通过的通知。

王九龙得意的将界面上大大的通过在那人眼前晃了一圈，长腿一迈准备上楼。

楼上的服务生引他上了楼上9088的房间。王九龙不免有些期待，估摸着这个尤物是以什么姿势等着他。

刚进门，服务生便退了出去，顺道合上了门。

“来了啊孙子”

“操你他妈的才是孙子”

“你他妈的不是孙子一晚上点我9次？我不睡觉啊？机器会响知道吗？出来混能不能懂点常识？”

传言里万种风情的9088正穿着浴袍，双腿大咧咧的敞开，露出里面蜜色的皮肤。细长的手指里夹着一颗黄鹤楼，眯着眼睛往外吐烟。

“操你特么抽烟还能腾出嘴骂我？”

“老子乐意你管的着吗你？”

“操你妈就你这样还当头牌？你能伺候好人吗？”

张九龄掐灭了烟，不甘示弱的回怼，“就你这个大白旺仔的样，会肏人吗你？你还在意我业务能力？我还不介意你人傻屌小呢”

“你试了吗你就知道屌小？”

“试试呗！老子不玩到你早泄我就是你孙子！”

“说好了？”

“说好了！前提是你不许动！我玩你！”

王九龙对自己的能力还是很自信的，眯眯眼答应了。

张九龄一把将人推到床上，跨坐在王九龙身上。伸出粉嫩嫩的舌尖在王九龙眼前晃了晃，满意的看到王九龙明明已经红了眼眶却还强装镇定的样子。

“不行了？好玩的还在后头呢”张九龄舔舔唇笑了，露出一对小虎牙，倒像是个高中生的样子。

当然， 如果他现在没有在用牙齿拽王九龙内裤的话就更像了。

王九龙那处颜色偏浅，毛发稀疏。张九龄有些轻蔑的抬眼看他，“这么浅？以前玩过吗？”

“玩没玩过你一会儿不就知道了？”王九龙也不恼，看着张九龄专心致志的拨弄着自己的物什。

有恃无恐。

“切，装什么大尾巴狼。”张九龄将那处含进嘴里，温热的口腔将性器紧紧包裹住。舌尖轻轻扫过柱身，又回到龟头处，专心伺候着马眼。

弄了将近二十分钟，王九龙的性器已经涨的紫红，偏偏就硬挺着不射，张九龄将内东西弄出口腔，发出响亮的啵声。

“呦，还挺持久”

“刚才不还说我不行？”

“我后悔了，不行？”张九龄挑挑眉，眼睛亮晶晶的看向王九龙。

张九龄不等王九龙回话，从床头柜里翻出一管润滑，沾了一些就往后穴里送。

“呃～好舒服～深点～嗯～”

王九龙抱着胳膊坐在床头，津津有味的欣赏着张九龄的自慰表演。“传言真是不假。”

“嗯？呃～好涨～”也是难为了张九龄，自己把自己弄得喵喵叫还有空回答王九龙。

“上了床的9088，又骚又浪。”王九龙勾唇一笑。

“嗯～你疼疼我嘛～骚穴好难受～”

“自己来。”王九龙指了一下自己高高翘起的性器。

张九龄嗔怪的看了他一下，用手扶着那根性器慢慢坐了下去。

一坐到底。

“噢～好大～好满～呃～亲哥哥～哎呦～”张九龄脸色红润，扭着屁股将体内的性器含的更深。

“～啊～好大～肏到了～啊～嗯～”小穴不停的吞吐着巨大的肉棒，很快就让张九龄没了力气，软软的瘫在王九龙身上。

“合着你这是把我当按摩棒了？”王九龙托着张九龄的屁股，让性器埋在张九龄的敏感点慢慢研磨。

“哎～呃～舒服～对啊～嗯～按摩棒～动一下啊～”

“啧啧，小骚货。”王九龙得了张九龄的令，将人翻过身来，狠狠的贴着敏感点抽动，大开大合的插入深处。

“啊～呜～好棒～嗯～美死了～呃～再深点～呃～”

张九龄接近高潮的时候，王九龙突然停止了抽送，将性器停在入口处。

张九龄下意识的想扭动屁股将性器含进去，被王九龙掐住了腰留在原地。

“进去啊～嘛呢～”

“你叫什么名字？”

“9088啊～赶紧～快点”

“真名”

“呃～不告诉你”

王九龙退出了那个温暖紧致的穴口，直接下了床，大步迈向洗手间。“那今天就算了吧”

张九龄一下子慌了神，欲望被不轻不重的吊着，难受的紧。“张九龄！”

“什么？”

“九龄，我的名字”张九龄声音暗哑， 颇有些求饶讨好的意味。

王九龙满意的笑笑，回到床上，狠狠插入。“王九龙”

“呃～什么～好棒～”

“王九龙，我的名字。”王九龙狠狠撞入最深处，要将囊袋也带进去一般。

张九龄被插的只剩只零破碎的呻吟，很快就没了意识，只知道浪叫。

“啊～到了～要到了～”

接受到信号 ，王九龙草草插入了几下，跟着张九龄一起到达高潮。

张九龄眯着眼趴在床上休息，王九龙的性器还插在张九龄体内，堵住想要流出的精液。

“我是第一个吗？”

“什么？”

“知道你名字的？”

“嗯。”

“为什么只告诉我？”

张九龄抬头看向天花板，认真思索了一会儿，“看你长的还行？”

“啧啧，再来一次？”

“嗯”


End file.
